


Odds and Ends

by fezwearingjellybananas



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Multi, These are predominantly DC but there's also one small Librarians ficlet, various relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: A collection of ficlets





	1. Lily & Zari; "You'll be the death of me"

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few ficlets I should probably archive so here
> 
> Prompt: agentmargaretskitz "Anyone from the Marvellous Ladies + 79. You'll be the death of me" (Originally posted 20.11.2018; fezwearingjellybananas.tumblr.com/post/180313132192)

“This feels like a bad idea,” Lily said.

“It’s a deserted planet, there’s no one there for you to sleep with,” Zari said.

"Can we please not bring that up again.”

“Then stop being attracted to every girl who tries to kill us.”

“It’s happened like twice, and you’re the one who gets us into the situations where people send people after us. Because you know Mary is not going to be happy with us.”

“We’ll take the  _Waverider_ and be gone before she even realises. And this thing is worth a lot of credits.”

“And it’s on a deserted planet, so it’s either really well guarded, really dangerous, or both.”

“But we’ll only have it for a few jumps, just until we get it to Xandar.”

“We’re going to Xandar too? How close to the Nova Corp are we going to be?”

“Doesn’t matter. We get rid of this thing, we get paid a lot of credits, we have enough to leave the Ravagers”

“You mean spend the rest of our lives dodging the Ravagers. Unless the Nova Corp catch us first.”

“Come on, Lily, it’ll be fun. Star-Lady and the Cosmonaut, two adventurers exploring the galaxy together. No more stealing, no more running from the Nova Corp, no one threatening to eat us, just the two of us and the  _Waverider_.”

"You’ll be the death of me, I can’t believe I let you talk me into a disaster again. Where are we going?”

“Morag.”


	2. Barry/Iris; "I am not losing you again"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: agentmarymargaretskitz "Westallen + 60. I am not losing you again" (Originally posted 20.11.2018; fezwearingjellybananas.tumblr.com/post/180311372812)

"Iris?” 

Barry pushed open their bedroom door. Iris was sat on the bed, surrounded by papers. 

“Honey,” Barry said. He perched on the edge next to her. "What is this?”

“Nora’s article,” Iris said. “I was trying…”

She trailed off and gestured at the notes. 

“You were trying to find out why I disappear,” Barry said. Iris nodded.

“We changed the future before. We used what you saw and Cisco vibed to change it, I thought it would work again, but there’s not enough in here. Maybe we can talk to Gideon, maybe the Legends, maybe-”

“Iris, hey.” Barry reached out to hold her hands. “Hey, it’s okay.”

“You spent nine months in a coma. We recreated the accelerator to get your speed back and you vanished, we thought you were dead. You were in the Speed Force for six months. I am not losing you again. I can’t lose you again, Barry, I can’t.”

"2024 is six years away. We have time.”

“Time to solve this. To save you.”

“Nora being here has already changed time. Us knowing will change time. We don’t know that will still happen.”

“Except it’s never changed. After all Reverse Flash did, after Flashpoint, and now, the byline has changed, but that headline never has. I thought you’d come back again, you always come back again, I thought-”

“I will always come back to you,” Barry said. “Whatever happens that day, I will find my way back to you, no matter how long it takes. I promise.”

“I don’t want to lose you.”

“We’ll figure it out. We’ve got six years, and I know you can figure this out. Let’s just spend some time with our daughter.”

“I love you.”

“I love you. I love you so much.”


	3. Barry/Iris; “They haven’t stopped asking me about my elusive partner and I don’t know how to admit I never actually had one”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “They haven’t stopped asking me about my elusive partner and I don’t know how to admit I never actually had one” (source: witterprompts.tumblr.com) (Originally posted 12.09.2018; fezwearingjellybananas.tumblr.com/post/178017974417)

“Well, why did you say you did?” Caitlin asked.

“I didn’t,” Barry said. “At least, I’m pretty sure I didn’t. Did I?”

“I mean, you were gushing about a beautiful girl,” Cisco said. “About how perfect she is. Admittedly, the stuff about lettuce probably should have been a give away, but the rest could be about a partner?”

“What do I do?”

“Tell the truth,” Caitlin said. “Obviously.”

“You want me to walk into the C.C.P.D. holiday party and tell everyone that, no, I do not have a girlfriend, I was actually talking about my tortoise.”

“On the one hand, that would be hilarious and I would love to see their faces,” Cisco said. “On the other, no one would ever let you forget that. Ever.”

“I’m going to be the laughing stock of C.C.P.D.,” Barry groaned, head in hands.

“I have an idea,” Cisco said.

“Oh no,” Caitlin said.

“We get you a date.”

“How exactly are we supposed to do that?” Barry asked. “I’m bad at that, remember?”

“Yeah, but it doesn’t have to be a real girlfriend. You could ask Patty?”

“I’m not asking Patty,” Barry said. “Everyone will know.”

“Linda?” Caitlin asked.

“We’re just friends. They’ll know then too.”

“Oh, how about Iris?” Cisco said. “You’ve been friends for years, she’d say yes. And why wouldn’t you have introduced her as your girlfriend?”

“Because she’s my best friend?”

“Because of Joe!”

“Oh, yeah, an even worse idea, do all this while Joe is right there.”

“It’s either ask Iris or bring McSnurtle,” Cisco said.

 

* * *

 

“You need what?” Iris asked.

“It was Cisco’s idea,” Barry said.

“That makes sense. Just run in by me again.”

“I was talking about McSnurtle because I love her but everyone thought I was talking about a girlfriend and now I either go to the C.C.P.D. holiday party with McSnurtle and tell everyone the truth or I find a fake girlfriend.”

“All right. It’s next Friday, isn’t it?”

“Wait, you’ll do it?”

“You’re my best friend, of course I’ll help.”

“Iris, you’re the best.” Barry hugged her. “I’ll bake you brownies.”

“How do you get yourself into these situations, Barry?”

“I don’t know, but at least I’ve got an amazing best friend who always helps me out. Love you, Iris.”

“Aww, I love you too.” Iris paused. “One more thing, how are we explaining this to my dad?”

“I’m sure we’ll think of something,” Barry said. “What could possibly go wrong?”


	4. Iris/Caitlin: Airport + Fake Married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: agentmargaretskitz "Snowwest Airport/Travel AU + Fake Married" (Fanfic trope mash up) (Originally posted 22.05.2018; fezwearingjellybananas.tumblr.com/post/174146912147)

Why would anyone need to be fake married at an airport?

The same reason as in many, many other fake relationship trope stories, because of an annoying guy.

So, Caitlin and Cisco went on a trip to CERN, for particle accelerator research reasons, and Iris also went to CERN for particle accelerator research reasons, on a completely different trip, and Linda also went as Iris’ photographer and because “come on, Scott, this is a big story, and Iris is the best person for the job by far, but do you really want to send Iris all the way to Switzerland on her own?”

And they’re all at the airport, waiting to go home, and Cisco’s darted off to get coffee while Caitlin waits and a guy (let’s call him Hunter Zoloman) decides that’s the perfect moment to hit on her.

Caitlin disagrees.

But in springs her guardian angel, aka, Iris West, ace reporter, who doesn’t need any of that to see Caitlin is uncomfortable in this situation, who attempts to help. But Hunter doesn’t believe they actually know each other (because they don’t), and in a panic searching for an excuse, Iris blurts out they’re married (you’d think she’d be be better at improvising than that).

It’s very new, Caitlin says, going along with it, and holding Iris’ hand.

And then Cisco reappears and very quickly catches on, also going along with it, and then Linda shows up and bluntly tells Hunter to leave in more explicit language.

But they can still see him, so Iris and Caitlin are attempting to keep up the newly weds charade, and then it comes to boarding and, oh no, Hunter’s on the same flight as Caitlin.

(Which seems like less of a coincidence if this takes place near the gate the flight departs from)

But luckily, so is Iris, and oh wait, she’s in the seat next to Caitlin

(That probably is coincidence)

So they spend the next 12 hours or so on a plane pretending to be married, and then they all get the train back to Central together (which also seems like coincidence, but Caitlin and Cisco are working on the S.T.A.R. Labs accelerator, which is the one Iris is writing about, and the reason everyone went to Switzerland in the first place, so they don’t question it), and then once they get to the station, Iris asks Caitlin out.

(And then a few years later maybe Caitlin runs into Hunter again, who calls her bluff finally, right in time for Caitlin to pull out the real wedding photos that were taken two weeks ago when she got real married to Iris, and then everyone else is happy and they never see Hunter again, the end)


	5. Laurel/Nyssa; Criminal + First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: agentmarymargaretskitz "Laurel x Nyssa Criminal AU + First Kiss" (Fanfic trope mash up) (Originally posted 22.05.2018; fezwearingjellybananas.tumblr.com/post/174138877837)   
> (Possibly not even long enough to be considered a ficlet)

So, Laurel and Nyssa are probably art thieves, and they meet stealing the same painting, and they team up and decide they work well together, so they stick together. 

Skip forward about a year and they’re in an art museum, possibly the Louvre in Paris, looking for how to break in after everyone leaves, and then there’s probably a security guard or police officer or someone looking at them funny, and they decide they need to do something drastic before Interpol show up and arrests them, so Laurel very quietly asks Nyssa if she can kiss her.

And then they stand there kissing for quite a few minutes after the attention is off them and whoops they’re dating now

(Breaking into the Louvre counts as a first date)


	6. Amaya/Zari; Fairytale + Time Travel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: incendiaglacies "Fairytale and time travel AUs. Ship of your choice!" (Fanfic trope mash up) (Originally posted 21.05.2018; fezwearingjellybananas.tumblr.com/post/174125124032)

Amaya is a Queen, or something, and is single, and so a ball is planned in part as a birthday celebration, but mostly so she can find a partner, and everyone knows it

Everyone is invited, and it’s a huge event, and all the history books tell of Amaya’s ball and its beauty and ultimate failure

Skip forward a hundred years and Zari is flickering through some books and daydreaming about attending something as wonderful as they say the ball was, but things like that just don’t happen now, especially not to girls like her

And then Ray, her “fairy godfather” or, more accurately, her scientist friend, designs a time machine, and he was planning on proving Camelot was real (he has a bet going with historian Nate, and he’s very determined to win), but they both look at Zari and think she needs a nice night out, so they get her all dressed up and ready for the ball

The catch is time travels with the present, spend 2 hours in the past, 2 hours pass in your own time, and to make sure no one can get stuck in the past, Ray has an automatic return, so Zari can only stay for 4 hours

(Which is, of course, midnight)

But Zari gets to go to the ball and she meets this incredible lady and dances and spends the whole night with her, and then Zari has to run to get home. But she does leave a small pocket watch Ray gave her behind

And then she’s back and flicking through the books again the next day, reminiscing, when she realises that oops, that lady she spent the whole night with was not an Amaya, but THE Amaya, and Zari might be in love, and the legend of the mystery girl Amaya met that night and searched for but never found is actually about her. But she can’t go back, Ray’s time machine doesn’t work like that, and who knows what would happen to history.

And Zari keeps reading and remembers Amaya vanished a year after the ball (leaving the kingdom to Esi Jiwe, who might be her younger sister, or cousin, to fit the ages in this AU), and she gets upset because that must mean something bad happened

But this is a fairytale, and fairytales have to have a happy ending (either that or they end in death, and sometimes both), so in fact, Ray’s time machine can send people back then bring them home, but it can’t bring send people home if they travel to the future (at least, it hasn’t worked with the fruit he tested it on). So when Amaya appears in Zari’s kitchen, having pressed something on the watch she left behind, and it turns out that was part of Ray’s time machine, she’s a little stuck in the future

Not that she minds. Or Zari. They’re too busy kissing.

And then they get married and they’re happy, Ray proves Camelot exists and wins his bet, Nate makes him promise not to mess with time again, and they all live happily ever after, the end


	7. Mack & Peter; "I want what's best for you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: agentmarymargaretskitz "'I want what's best for you' Captain Simmons verse with Mack and his dad?" (Parenting prompts list) (Originally posted 2.02.2018; fezwearingjellybananas.tumblr.com/post/170425878392)

“They’re arguing again,” Ruben said.

“Just tell me what’s going on!” 

“I want what’s best for you, Alphonso,” Peter said.

“Then tell me the truth. That woman tried to kill you, and those men in suits weren’t cops, so-”

“What’s best is that you don’t get involved.”

“So you’re going to keep lying. All the business trips that you don’t talk about, all the-”

“That is enough.”

“Yeah.” Mack stood up. “I’m going to Uncle Leo’s.”

“Alfie-”

“Bye.”

* * *

Mack hadn’t opened the boxes Nick Fury had left from his father yet. At least he’d finally found out the truth.

It only took palladium poisoning.

Angie answered the phone.

“Hi, Alfie.”

“He’s having another bad day, isn’t he?”

“Fitz is a tough old cookie. He’ll be fine. Scotty, phone for you!”

“Hello?” 

“Hi, Uncle Leo.”

“Mack. Is something wrong?”

“No. No, I just wanted to see how you were.”

“It’s a big fuss about, about, nothing. I’ve had worse. Is something wrong?”

“No, Uncle Leo. I’ll come and visit soon.”

“Give my best to Ruben.”

Mack hung up. He opened the first box.


	8. Iris & Don; "Take my advice"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: agentmarymargaretskitz "'Take my advice' Iris to one of the twins?" (Parenting prompts list) (Originally posted 2.02.2018; fezwearingjellybananas.tumblr.com/post/170416309667)

“Don?” Iris asked. She pushed the door open. Don didn’t look up. “Donnie?”

She sat down on the bed next to him.

“You look just like your father,” Iris said. “Who are they?”

“What?”

“Barry used to get that look in his eyes all the time. Then one day he told me he loved me. There’s someone.”

“I can’t, Ma.”

“Come here.” Iris pulled him under her arm. “This person, you love them.”

“I think so.”

“Then tell them. The years I had with your father were gifts I will cherish forever. It took us a long time to get there. Don’t wait. Tell them.”

“It’s complicated.”

“How?”

“Her name’s Meloni. Meloni Thawne.”

“And that’s why you can’t tell her?”

“Her family hate ours, Ma. After Eobard, and Malcolm, and her father is Thaddeus Thawne, the one Aunt Zari said was involved with A.R.G.U.S. in her time-”

“But she’s not like them.”

“No. She’s so wonderful.”

“Then tell her. Not all Thawnes are like Eobard. Eddie Thawne died a hero stopping Eobard. Her family aren’t her.”

“What would Dad say?”

“Listen to your mother, if he wasn’t already in the kitchen asking what she’d like for dinner.”

“I miss him.”

“So do I, Donnie. Take my advice. Love is worth any risk. Go on, go find her.”

“Love you, Ma.”

“Love you too. And while you’re out, tell your sister to get back to her own time.”

“Oops.”

“Go on, Don. I’ll see you later.”

Don shot out the room in a swirl of lightning. Iris smiled.

“Our baby boy’s all grown up, Barry.”


	9. Barry & Dawn & Don; "You have to eat your vegetables"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: agentmarymargaretskitz "'You have to eat your vegetables' Tornado Twins and Barry" (Parenting prompts list) (Originally posted 2.02.2018; fezwearingjellybananas.tumblr.com/post/170412106872)

“No,” Dawn said.

“Dawnie, you have to eat your vegetables,” Barry said.

“No. Don’t want to.”

“Don’t like veg-tables, Daddy,” Don said. 

“They’re good for you.”

The twins blinked at him, like that was somehow relevant. Like things like “vitamins” and “a balanced diet” were important. Like there was any reason other than “taste icky, Daddy, don’t want to”.

“You have to eat your vegetables before you can get down,” Barry said.”Look, all my vegetables are gone.” He blinked and a piece of broccoli had appeared on his plate.

“Dawn,” Iris said. “What did we say about running at the table?”

“Don’t want a vegey-table.”

“That doesn’t- Bare.”

Cisco had sent the Flash alert. A fire. Wally was already on his way.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“Me too, Daddy,” Dawn said.

“Not today, sweetheart.”

“When?” Don asked.

“One day.”

“’Morrow?” Dawn asked.

“One day doesn’t mean tomorrow.”

“When?”

“It means when you’re as tall as Uncle Wally,” Iris said. The twins looked horrified. 

“Which means you have to eat your vegetables,” Barry said. “If you eat your vegetables, you’ll grow faster, and you’ll be as tall as Uncle Wally sooner.”

“Really?” Don asked.”

“Really. I’ll be back soon, I promise.”

* * *

“They’re in our bed,” Iris said. “They wanted to wait up for you.”

“I’ll settle them down.”

“They worry about you, Barry.”

“I know. I’ll look after them.”

Dawn and Don had pulled the covers up over their heads. Barry could hear them whispering. He sat on the edge of the bed and it stopped.

“You can come out now.”

“We ‘sleep, Daddy.”

“Donnie, Dawnie, it’s okay.” They inched back the covers. “No one got hurt. Uncle Wally and Uncle Cisco already saved most of the people when I got there, and we helped the firefighters put the fire out. No one got hurt.”

“You promise?” Don asked.

“I promise,” Barry said. “Come here.” He held his arms out and they both crawled into his lap. “I’m here. I’m not going to leave you.”

“Uncle Wally said you dis-paired,” Dawn said. 

“I dis… You heard us talking about when I went into the Speed Force?” Dawn nodded. “Oh, sweethearts. It was a long time ago, and your mama brought me home again, with help from Uncle Cisco.”

“Don’t want you to.”

“You know the lightning when we run? That’s the Speed Force. It’s everything. The whole universe has speed, and that’s where the Speed Force is. Everywhere, always. Even inside us. And we’re part of it as well. You’ll always be able to find me in the Speed Force. Always. I promise.”

“Love you, Daddy,” Don said.

“I love you too. I love you both so much. Come on, time for bed, both of you.”

Barry carried them to their room. He tucked Don in first.

“Night-night, Daddy,” Don yawned.

“Night-night, Donnie.” Barry kissed his forehead and Don shut his eyes. He turned to Dawn and tucked her in. “Night-night, Dawnie.”

“Night-night, Daddy.”

He kissed her forehead and stood up.

“Daddy,” Dawn whispered.

“What is it, sweetheart?”

“We ate the vegetables, Daddy.”

“That’s my girl.”


	10. The Librarians & Mrs Carsen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small Librarians canon divergence in response to @maggiebhudak's response to a different post (Originally posted 15.12.2017; fezwearingjellybananas.tumblr.com/post/168586772677)

“Is that Flynn?” Cassandra asked. 

“Why would Flynn be here?” Ezekiel asked. 

“Maybe the clipping book sent him, like it sent us.”

“Who’s that he’s with?” Jake asked.

“What are you three doing?” Eve asked. “We have an artefact to find.”

“We found Flynn,” Cassandra said. 

“Flynn’s here?”

“He’s over there,” Jake said.

“We should go say hi,” Ezekiel said.

“You want to interrupt him?”

“Sure. Come on.”

“Jones, get back here!”

“Flynn!”

“Ezekiel?”

“Flynn!” Cassandra waved as she scurried over. “It’s so good to see you!”

“You’re all here,” Flynn said. “Eve.”

“Hello, Librarian,” Eve said.

“And who might this beautiful lady be?” Ezekiel asked.

“Flynn?” she asked. “Who are these people?”

“Librarians, this is my mother, these are the Librarians, Cassandra Cillian, Ezekiel Jones, and Jacob Stone. And this is Eve Baird.”

“Oh.” Flynn’s mother smiled. “Flynn’s told me all about you, it’s so wonderful to meet you.”

“She didn’t think you were real,” Flynn said.

“I didn’t say that.”

“You didn’t think Nicole was real either.”

“It’s lovely to meet you, Mrs. Carsen,” Eve said. “We’d love to stay, but we do have some library business to attend to?”

“Right,” Jake said. 

“You should come for dinner some time,” Mrs Carsen said. “Flynn can introduce you properly.”

“I’d love to,” Eve said.

“Bye, Mrs Carsen!” Cassandra said. “Bye, Flynn!”

Eve kissed him.

“See you soon.”

“Soon,” Flynn promised.

“She seems nice,” Cassandra said. 

“Yes,” Eve said. “Jones, go give Flynn his wallet.”


	11. "There are no strings on me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for agentmargaretskitz (Originally posted 20.05.2017; fezwearingjellybananas.tumblr.com/post/160869298787)

If there was one thing Leonard Snart was not enjoying about 2013 it was the time loop.

At first it was just a strange senses of déjà vu. Like everything had happened before, but the memories were just out of reach.

The second time around was worse. He couldn’t save Mick from the Time Masters. He couldn’t save Lisa from their father. He just ended up back at the Occulus, searing light and pain enveloping him.

He tried small adjustments. They didn’t make it stop. It would have been easier if he knew what caused it.

He tried big changes too. Switching places with Mick in Russia. Switching places with Jax in the fifties, switching with Ray, with Kendra, with Sara and being left behind, everything he tried led back to the Occulus. He tried going straight there, it just got it over faster.

He walked away from Rip. Stayed in Central City with Mick and Lisa, up to their old tricks. That lasted until the alien invasion the Legends weren’t there to help stop.

He was late the next time. He didn’t get to Mick in time.

And the loop broke. Time moved on, it went past the Occulus, but without Mick.

At least, he thought it broke, until Rip, now working for the Legion of Doom, killed them and Leonard woke up in Central City, with a story about the particle accelerator on the news.

He felt much better after shooting Rip the next time. Of course, that meant there were no Legends, and the aliens showed up again.

He found Barry Allen in his early days and joined him, mostly for Lisa and her soft spot for Cisco Ramon. Stopped Flashpoint in another loop. Destroyed the particle accelerator once, then gathered together Lisa, Mick, Hartley Rathaway, Mark Mardon, and Shawna Baez in the next to make a proper set of Rogues to fight the Flash and co. He stole the Mona Lisa, and ran for mayor (and lost, as expected), retired early and lived a reasonably long life, saved Sara from Merlyn, stopped Darhk before he could cause problems for Sara’s sister, and stopped Thawne before he even revealed himself, both as permanently as he could when time kept resetting.

Nothing worked. He lived the same years over and over, and nothing worked.

He refused to go with the Legends. It always ended the same. The loop resetting. Why bother? Here there were no consequences, and no escape. If it had to be done from the outside, there was no one coming either, not even his so called team mates. Not even Mick or Lisa.

Leonard drained his drink. Future Mick would come in any time now. Whether he went to the Occulus or not, there was always a shadow of Mick Rory coming to say his farewells.

But it wasn’t Mick who opened door.

“Mister Snart,” Eobard Thawne said. “How would you like to get out of here?”


	12. Possible Captain Simmons prequel (kind of)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Originally posted 6.05.2016; fezwearingjellybananas.tumblr.com/post/143942220697)  
> (Captain Simmons is a collaborative AU with agentmarymargaretskitz)

_Plymouth, 1925_

“But I don’t want to go!”

“You were excited yesterday,” Jemma’s mother said, sighing. “The ship leaves in two hours, can you please repack your suitcase?”

“No, I’m not going.”

“Look, Jemma, darling, it’s an adventure. It’ll be fun.”

“All my friends live here.”

“You’ll make new friends.”

“I don’t want to make new friends, I want to stay with my friends.”

“Jemma, repack your suitcase, now.”

“No.”

“Fine. We are leaving to go the port in half an hour. Anything that is not in your suitcase by then, stays here.”

“Even Bear?”

“Even Bear.”

“Well, maybe I’ll just stay here then.”

Jemma’s mother sighed, rubbing her stomach. She shook her head, and turned to leave.

“I do hope you’re not going to be as stubborn as your sister is, baby.”

* * *

“What do you think it will be like?” Clara asked, holding Jemma’s hand as they boarded the ship. 

“Big and probably smelly,” Jemma said. “And there won’t be any sand.”

“None?”

“None at all. They don’t have sand in America.”

“Not even on the beaches?”

“They don’t have beaches either. And they don’t have cricket, and they don’t have sandwiches.”

“Why don’t they have sandwiches?”

“Because they don’t have sand and they burnt all the witches.”

“But sandwiches don’t have sand or witches in, Jemma.”

“No. They’re made of sand, magicked by witches.”

“But Mum makes sandwiches, does that mean Mum’s a witch?”

“Are you teasing your sister there, Jemma?” Dad asked.

“No.”

“Are sandwiches really magic?” Clara asked. “Mum’s not going to be in trouble, is she?”

“Whatever gave you that idea?” Dad looked at Jemma, and smiled. She scowled. “Come on, let’s go and find the cabin.”

* * *

_Mid-Atlantic, 1925_

“You know, the Titanic sank,” Jemma said. “They hit an iceberg on the way to New York. We could hit one and drown and it will be all your fault because I wanted to stay in Pymouth.”

“It’s a good thing you know how to swim then,” Mum said.

“Clara’s only three, she’s not that good at swimming, and we’re too far from land to swim for that long.”

“Are we going to sink, Mum?” Clara asked.

“No, darling, Jemma’s just worried. Why don’t the two of you go and ask someone where all the lifeboats are? That way if we hit an iceberg, you’l be able to find one.”

Jemma scowled again as Clara grabbed her hand, pulling her out the cabin.

* * *

“I’ve developed sea legs,” Jemma declared. “I shan’t be able to stand when we reach land, and I won’t be able to get off the ship, so it will have to take me all the way home again.”

“That’s nice, dear,” Mum said, not even bothering to look up from her book to listen to Jemma’s rather serious condition. “But if you can’t get off at this port, how would you get off at the other one?”

“I would… I would live on a river boat.”

“You could live on a river boat in America.”

“Fine. Then I’ll run away to sea like Jim Hawkins and join a crew of pirates to find the buried treasure and then with it I will buy our old house back and go and live there all by myself.”

“Will you just give it a chance, Jemma? Please? Something good might come of it.”

* * *

“Dad.”

“What it is, Jemma?”

“I want to go home.”

“Oh, Jemma. This is a chance to start a new life.”

“But I like our old life.”

“Change isn’t a bad thing. Like when we moved to Plymouth from Sheffield.”

“I don’t remember that.”

“It was a big thing. Your mother and I were both born there, we’d never considered going anywhere else. But we wanted to make sure you had the best life you could. They say you can make a good life for yourself in America.”

“I’m scared.”

“Oh, Jemma. So’s everyone. But we’ll be together. We’ll be all right. Can you make me a promise?”

“Yes.”

“Promise you’ll stop being cross with your mother until you’ve tried it?”

“Yes, Dad.”

“That’s my girl.”

* * *

_New York, 1925_

“How are those sea legs, Jemma?” Dad asked. 

“I fell all wobbly.” Jemma frowned. Maybe she really had caught sea legs, but she wouldn’t be any good as a pirate, and she didn’t have a treasure map.

“That’ll pass,” one of the crew said. They’d insisted on carrying Mum’s suitcase for her. She was pregnant. “You just need to walk around a while.”

“Thank you,” Dad said. “What do you think, Clara?”

“It’s huge.” 

She held tightly onto Jemma’s hand.

* * *

Jemma kept her head down at school. She mumbled answers when she was asked questions, but she didn’t say much else. 

She walked back home- Jemma didn’t want to call it home, but she supposed that would do for now- by herself after lessons finished. Dad had a new job, and Mum was looking after Clara, and it was only a little walk. Dad had walked her the first few days, but she wanted to try walking by herself, instead of getting Mum to walk all the way down. 

She heard running behind her, and a boy yelled.

“Hey, you!”

“Me?” Jemma asked.

“You’re about her age, Have you seen a girl, dark hair.”

“I haven’t seen anyone.”

“Tell I’m looking for her again.”

“Okay.”

The boy left and a hand pulled Jemma into an alley. The girl pressed her finger to her lips.

“Don’t say anything.”

“You’re who he’s looking for?”

“Daisy Johnson.” She stuck out her hand, and Jemma shook it. “Folks call me Skye.”

“I’m Jemma Simmons.”

“Well, Jemma Simmons, you stay away from old Maynard, he’s a bad egg.”

“Why was he looking for you?”

“I hid his lunch earlier.”

“Why?”

“He was mean to my… friend yesterday.”

“You?”

“No, a boy I live with, he’s nine, but he’s blind, I thought it was easier for me to get into the fight for him.”

“Oh. Why are you hiding here then?”

“He’s bigger than me, I don’t have a plan.”

“That means there’s more of him to hit.”

“Jemma Simmons, that is not the talk of a lady.”

“I’m not a lady. I’m from Plymouth. Well, Sheffield really, but I don’t remember it.”

“Moved here recently?”

“Oh. yes. We arrived a few weeks ago. Where are you from?”

“Here. My mother was from China though, or that’s what everyone says.”

“Was?”

“Never mind. He’s gone, it should be clear to get home now.”

“Will you be here again tomorrow?”

“Usually.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, then?”

“Why?”

“He’s a bully.”

“Yes.”

“He’s not bigger than both of us put together.”

“I like you, Jemma Simmons.”

“I like you too, Skye.”

* * *

“How was school, Jemma?” Mum asked. 

“Fine.”

“You’re sure you don’t want me to come and meet you to walk home tomorrow?”

“It’s fine. I’m going to meet Skye.”

“Who’s Skye?”

“My new friend.”


	13. Barry/Cisco/Iris; "I lost the baby"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 6. "I lost the baby" (Originally posted 30.12.18; fezwearingjellybananas.tumblr.com/post/181552355397)

Ever since Nora had been born, free time had drastically fallen. It had been hard enough fitting in time for themselves between working and saving the city, adding parenting into that had left approximately none.

Which was exactly the reason Barry gave when he'd ushered Iris and Cisco out the door earlier that evening with an address for a restaurant he'd booked a table at and a promise he'd be fine watching Nora on his own. Wally was out on Flash duty, they didn't need to worry about that, and it was only a few hours, what could possibly go wrong?

Iris half suspected Barry- who thought being a dad was the greatest thing in the world- just wanted Nora to himself for a while.

Still, they couldn't leave him all evening. Nora was a toddler, and a speedster one at that, and therefore a handful even the Flash would need some help with.

Probably around ten minutes ago if Barry standing in the middle of the room alone was anything to go by. He covered his mouth and sobbed when he saw them.

"What's wrong, Bare?" Iris asked.

"I'm so sorry," he said. "I lost the baby."

"You lost Nora?" Cisco asked. "What happened?"

"We were playing hide and seek," Barry said. "And she just..." He gestured around the room. "She's just too good for me, 'Sco. I can't find her anywhere."

A tiny giggle came from behind the curtain Nora always hid behind where her feet were very visible sticking out from underneath.

"Oh, honey," Iris said. "It's not your fault. She's the best hide and seek player in the whole world."

"I'll vibe her," Cisco said. "It's the only way."

"Cheating Pa!" Nora shouted. Barry gasped.

"I heard her. She has to be here somewhere." He lifted up a cushion on a chair. "She's not here."

"Have you checked under the coffee table?" Cisco asked. Barry kneeled down and checked the tiny space underneath. He shook his head.

"I know," Iris said. She stood in front of Nora's curtain, then checked behind the nearest chair. Nora jumped out and wrapped her arms around Iris' legs.

"There you are," Iris said. "You're too good at hiding, you scared your poor dad."

"Daddy!" Nora shouted. She ran over to Barry to be picked up. He peppered her face in kisses and she giggled.

"There you are, my little hide and seek champion."

"Have you been playing hide and seek all evening, munchkin?" Cisco asked. Nora shook her head.

"We make brownies."

"We did, we made lots of brownies, didn't we?" Barry said. "What else did we do?"

"Played with Snurtle."

"And we played with McSnurtle."

"And saw Nuncle Wally!"

"On the news," Barry clarified. "We saw him on the news. What did I tell you, Nora?"

"Not till I big."

"Exactly." Barry kissed her forehead. "Bed-time now."

"Story, Daddy."

"And I'll tell you a story. Say night-night to Mama and Pa."

"Night-night!"

"Night-night, baby," Iris said.

"Night-night, munchkin," Cisco said. Barry carried Nora upstairs. "Barry told our daughter she could be a superhero, didn't he?"

"Considering her family, are you surprised?"

"Not especially. Tonight was nice."

"It was." Iris kissed him. "I'm glad Barry insisted on this. I suppose we'll have to take turns watching Nora and take him out now."

"Or we can ask Joe and Cecile to watch Nora and both take him."

"I like that idea."

"Are we telling him tonight?"

"It's probably for the best."

"I'll make hot chocolate."

Cisco headed into the kitchen and Iris straightened the furniture Barry had moved for hide and seek. McSnurtle blinked from her perch on an armchair.

"Bed-time for you too, I think," Iris said. She picked McSnurtle up and put her back in her house, just as Barry jumped the last step and Cisco emerged with three mugs.

"She's asleep," Barry said. "For at least an hour."

"Good," Iris said. "You might want to sit down, Bare."

"What for?"

"Just trust us," Cisco said. Barry sat, and Iris and Cisco sat either side of him. "You love Nora."

"More than anything. Equal amounts to you two. Is this..."

"Babe, it's not bad, I promise," Iris said. "You know Nora wasn't an easy pregnancy."

"I remember."

"And you know you can't name twins Luke and Leia," Cisco said.

"I'd probably pick a Star Trek name actually, but- Wait a second."

"I took the test this morning," Iris said. "And Cisco got a vibe."

"You're pregnant?"

"I'm pregnant, Barry. It's too early to tell yet, but Cisco vibed twins."

"Two more babies?" Barry laughed. "I love you." He kissed Iris. "I love both of you." He kissed Cisco. "Twins. That means we have to think of two names. We can probably do that."

"I'm pretty sure we can think of two names," Cisco said. "It's how we're going to look after three tiny speedsters that's the problem."

"We'll work it out," Iris said.


	14. Five (or so) Sentence Fics (29/3/19)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All originally posted on Tumblr (29/3/19) in response to a "send a ship and a sentence and I'll write the next five" meme

1\. agentmarymargaretskitz asked " _Team Flash or Snowwest in Milk and Sugar + "Nothing is certain, especially the future."_ "

"Cait?" Iris asked. She stepped into the Time Vault. The newspaper was projected on the wall. "Is everything okay?"

"Fine," Caitlin said. She leaned forward to kiss Iris. "Wally just told me the byline stopped fluctuating."

"West-Snow," Iris read. "I quite like that. I told you, I choose you."

"You changed the future."

"We changed the future." Iris took hold of Caitlin's hands. "And we can change more than that, I hope."

"I guess Doc- Eobard was wrong. Nothing is certain, especially the future."

"I don't know about that," Iris said. "I'm certain I'm in love with you. And I'm certain that we'll get caught in traffic if we don't leave now."

"I love you too." Caitlin kissed her again. "I'll get my bag."

* * *

 

2\. agentmarymargaretskitz asked " _Any Marvel couple + "Where is the sink?"_ "

The kitchen was chaos; cupboards without doors, sawdust everywhere, tiles stacked precariously in one corner...

"Honey," Laura said, one hand resting on her growing bump. "Where is the sink?"

"Over there." Clint waved his hand vaguely. "That's the next step."

"What are you doing?"

"Renovating the kitchen. You're going to need more space when Baby is born, and I have a month off."

"Nick put you on medical leave for a month because you broke your arm, and you were told to rest it. This isn't resting."

"I can't sit still anymore, Lau. And this will help you."

"You're sweet," Laura said. "But please stop tearing our house apart every time you're home for more than three days."

"We do still have to decorate the nursery."

* * *

 

3\. agentmarymargaretskitz asked " _Westallen + "The future changed."_ "

"What?" Iris asked.

"The newspaper, Nora's newspaper," Barry said. "It's changed."

"No," Iris said. "It still says you disappear."

"Look, Mum," Nora said. She opened a newspaper dated two months after the Crisis article. Iris blinked at the headline.

"But this means..."

"We get our happy ending," Barry said. He rested his forehead against Iris'. "You find me, you save me, I get to help you raise our daughter, we get to grow old together, Iris."

"I love you."

* * *

 

4\. agentmarymargaretskitz asked " _Sara and Laurel + "A bunch of old ladies saving the world. Who'd have thought?" (Yeah, three guesses where my brain went to.)_ " [Set in the Marvellous Ladies of DC 'verse]

"Seems about as likely as the two of us still being alive in 2018," Sara said. Mallus' hoard of followers were still trying to get through Shawna's barrier. It was holding, but Sara didn't know how long for.

"I'm proud of you," Laurel said. Sara frowned. "My baby sister, the superhero. About to save the world at ninety-seven years old."

"Don't talk like that," Sara said.

"Like what?"

"Like we're not going to see each other again. You're my sister, I only just got you back-"

"Sara, look at those odds," Laurel said. "I believe in you. But I didn't get to tell you last time, and I want to make sure you know."

"We're going to win, Laurel. We have to."

"You'll make sure we do."


	15. Marvellous Ladies of DC post Guardians 2 ficlet

Space was big. She'd been living in space since she was a child, but it still blew Lily's mind just how big. How they could float around for days and not see a single sign of other life.

No wonder there was always such debate back on Earth over whether they were alone in the universe or not.

It seemed so quiet. So peaceful.

So lonely.

Lily still couldn't believe Mary was gone. She'd saved Zari. Admitted she considered them her children. She'd been all they'd had for years. She'd raised them.

She'd also kidnapped them and turned them into thieves. Criminals. Ravagers. And she hadn't even meant to pick Lily up, Lily had just been a mistake. Mon-El had wanted Zari, Lily had just been standing next to her. And it was all Lily's fault Zari had even been taken; if she hadn't run to the hideout, if Zari hadn't seen and followed, she would have been safe at home with Mr and Mrs Tomaz.

Mon-El had tried to use Zari to destroy the universe, Lily had nearly lost her Zari, Zari had lost her home and family, and it was all Lily's fault.

Eve had left. She was a Ravager. Not a Guardian. Maybe she could have been, maybe one day they'd run into her again, but she was going to go with the other Ravagers. Now they'd forgiven them for kidnapping apparently hundreds of children.

Leslie was leaving too. But she'd made peace with M'Gann. M'Gann truly cared for her as her sister. But Leslie was determined to stop their father before he could do whatever it was he was planning.

They'd help. When Leslie called, they'd help. That was what M'Gann wanted, and Lily was ready to follow M'Gann to the end of the universe.

Irma was staying though. Now Mon-El was gone, she didn't have anywhere else to go.

"Where to now, Captain?" Axl asked. If only Lily's dad could meet the Guardians, she could just picture his face. A Martian, a talking rat, a talking tree fern, an empath from Saturn, and Miranda, he'd probably say something along the lines of "astonishing".

But he couldn't.

"I don't know," Zari said. "Lily-"

"I can't," Lily said. "I know we said we would, but I can't. You go without me, I'll, I'll find a place on Xandar, I'll-"

"Lily, we aren't going anywhere without you," M'Gann said.

"I am Fern?"

"Terra," Zari said. "We're talking about Terra. Lily and I always used to say once we were free of the Ravagers, we'd go back. We talked about running away, hiding, but they'd find us on Earth. So we never went. But we always said once we were properly free of them, we'd go back."

"It is your home," M'Gann said.

"The _Waverider_ is our home," Zari said. "My family probably don't even remember me. My brother was so young."

"A mother could never forget her child," Miranda said, and Lily knew she was thinking about her lost Jonas. "Your family must miss you terribly. Both of you."

"Not me," Lily said. "My father died and the last thing I ever said to my mother was that I hated her. She lost her husband and daughter on the same day and the last thing I ever said to her was that I hated her."

Irma rested a hand on Lily's shoulder and gasped. Some of the pain lessened, and Lily knew Irma was taking it, trying to help her.

"You were a grieving child," M'Gann said. "You didn't mean it."

"I still said it. I can't go back there. I can't- If she died too, or if- If-"

"We don't have to go yet," Zari said. "We have the whole universe to explore, finally. We don't have to go yet. Maybe one day. But not today."

"Not today," Lily said.


End file.
